The present invention relates to integrated circuits (ICs), such as interface circuits, that are designed having reduced feature sizes, for example, 0.13 xcexcm. More particularly, the invention relates to ICs that include interfaces (such as input/output (I/O) circuits) that are capable of interfacing with comparatively high-voltage signals from other sources, for example a 3.3 volt IC interfacing with signals from a 5 volt IC, or any other disparate ranges. Moreover, the invention relates to integrated circuits in which the semiconductor devices are biased such that the stress across the gate-oxides and junctions, as well as the leakage currents, are maintained at tolerable levels.
The trend in CMOS-based processing technology is to produce integrated circuit (IC) cores having a higher density of semiconductor devices, such as transistors, and faster clock rates than their predecessors. I/O circuits, which electrically couple an IC core to external components, are accessed through I/O circuit pads that surround the IC core. The IC core and the I/O circuit pads are generally fabricated from the same processing technology. There is however no requirement that they comprise the same technology and hybrid circuits are known in the art. The inventive concepts herein are applicable to a variety of fabrication technologies.
The performance of the IC cores may generally be improved by shrinking the feature sizes of the semiconductor devices, for example field-effect transistors (FETs). Unfortunately, reducing the IC feature sizes may proportionally decrease the maximum operating voltage that the semiconductor devices within the IC can withstand. For example, an I/O circuit pad, fabricated from a CMOS process having 0.30 micron features, typically withstands a maximum operating voltage of about 3.6 volts. In such a case the maximum operating voltage of the I/O circuit pad is insufficient to drive the external components which have a higher voltage requirement, such as 5 volts. Furthermore, if the IC is interfaced with a greater than the maximum operating voltage, the IC may fail.
One way to attempt to resolve such requirements of circuits with mismatched voltage requirements is to increase the robustness of the fabrication process, for example by increasing the thickness of the gate-oxide layer of the semiconductor devices which comprise the IC circuitry. A thick gate-oxide layer may provide semiconductor devices, such as FETs, with the ability to support a higher voltage requirement. However, this voltage robustness is commonly accompanied by a decreases the performance of the IC, because the thick gate-oxide layer reduces the overall gain of the devices which comprise the IC. Reducing the gain minimizes the benefit which occurs by reducing the feature size.
Other attempts have included increasing the complexity of the CMOS fabrication process so there are multiple sets of devices where each set meets different voltage requirements. Each set of devices requires a different gate-oxide. Each additional gate-oxide requires a separate mask. The resulting hybrid process may significantly increase the manufacturing costs of the IC.
One way to avoid the drawbacks of the aforementioned processing-based solutions is to use a xe2x80x9clevel-shiftxe2x80x9d chip as an external component. The IC core and the I/O circuits are fabricated from the same process. The xe2x80x9clevel-shift chipxe2x80x9d may be fabricated from a process that supports the discrete voltage requirement by stepping up the core output signals to support the discrete voltage range and stepping down the external drive signals to support the IC core voltage range. Such a level-shift chip can be a waste of much needed space on a crowded printed circuit board and may degrade performance.
An I/O circuit that transforms voltages between different voltage levels without degrading the overall performance of the integrated circuit and maximizing use of space on the printed circuit board or multi-chip substrate may be beneficial. It would be a further benefit if such an I/O circuit could use voltages presented at the I/O circuit in order to provide such protective biasing.
Commonly an I/O power supply may vary +/xe2x88x9210% and may vary significantly more during transient conditions. When the I/O power supply varies, circuits may have higher stress on the gate-oxides of the devices in the I/O circuit, such stresses may not be desirable in many process technologies. It may be desirable to provide bias voltages to various devices in the I/O circuit such that the device gate-oxide is protected from high-voltages under various conditions of operation even when the power-supply voltage varies by a large amount.
Embodiments of the present invention may be optimized, for example where 5 volt input tolerance is required, even when the power supplies are varying in steady state by +/xe2x88x9210%.
Embodiments of the present invention are illustrated in an optimized form for I/O circuits where a 5 volt+/xe2x88x9210% input tolerance is required for normal operating range. Additionally the inventive concepts herein are described in terms of CMOS (Complimentary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) integrated circuits. Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate the fact that techniques described with respect to CMOS ICs are readily applicable to any circuits having disparate power supply and/or drive signal requirements for different portions of the circuitry. The CMOS example chosen is one likely to be familiar to those skilled in the art. There is, however, no intent to limit the inventive concepts to CMOS ICs as the techniques are equally applicable to a wide variety of integrated circuit fabrication techniques.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention includes an integrated circuit having a four device input output circuit in a push pull configuration. Two of the devices, termed upper devices, comprise PMOS (P-Channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor) devices and two of the devices, termed lower devices, comprise NMOS (N-channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor) devices. The devices are biased to eliminate hazardous voltages across device junctions and to reduce the magnitude of the voltage being passed on to the core circuitry. The biases are derived from the input output state of the circuit and the voltage presented to the I/O circuit connection (VPAD) Additionally PMOS device well bias voltage may be developed based on VPAD.